Sheet materials such as tarps and pond liners are well-known. These materials are commonly made out of synthetic rubber, polyethylene, polyvinyl chloride (PVC), and the like, and are generally supplied in large rolls. When installing such material, the roll is unwound and the material is laid out, often times over a large area.
Eventually, these sheet materials wear down, tear, and disintegrate, or are no longer needed. When this occurs, it is desirable to remove the sheet material and recycle it.